One Day I'll Fly Away!
by Lumiechelle
Summary: LumierexOC and other couples-The story of a young girl, who ended up in the castle of the Beast. This feautures an OC as the main character and may contains some OCxCanon. If you don't like this, do not look!
1. Prologue

Michelle sighed as she stared out of the window of the castle. How many years had she already been stuck in here? Lumiere claimed it had been ten, but to her it felt like an eternity. She still remembered how her human body had looked like. But now, whenever she looked into a mirror, she only saw a brush, covered in red paint. She sighed and decided to go into the kitchen. Mrs. Potts was already busy making dinner.

"Say, dear, would you please help me?" the old teapot asked

"Of course, Ma'am. Let me please just quickly clean myself off." Michelle went to the next bathroom and started too clean herself. After all, no one liked paint on their food. She started to hear voices from outside the room and her heart almost stopped from aching.

"Oh, Lumiere, not again!" a girls voice giggled.

"Oh, Cherie."

Of course she knew very well, who the girl was. It was Babette, the duster. As a human, she had been a beautiful, young maid. And since Lumiere felt the need to flirt with every woman, she wasn't save either. There had been a time when even Michelle was charmed by him, but now she knew better.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a Childs voice.

"Mom. There's a girl in the castle!" that was Chi, Mrs. Potts son.

"Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories."

"But really, mom, I saw her." Chip insisted, but of course, his mother didn't believe him.

"Not another word. Into the tub. "

Michelle heard a loud splash. She sighed. As if anyone would ever come here. Sure, there was this old man, whom the master had locked away. But he was just an exception.

"A girl? I saw a girl in the castle!" Babette interrupted.

Michelle got curious and decided to look for herself. She saw Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Hey, guys. What's going on? I heard there was an intruder?"

"Well," Cogsworth answered. "There actually seems to be another one of the townspeople here."

"Town? You mean the one where I used to live?"

Lumiere nodded. "And I think she is the daughter of the old man, who came here two days ago."

"Yeah, and Lumiere is under the impression, that she could be the one to lift the curse."

That one got Michelle interested. "Come on, guys. Let`s follow her." She whispered.

As they walked, she turned to Lumiere. "And you will leave her alone! She has to fall for the Prince, after. His birthday is soon, and we can't risk losing our only chance of being human again!"

"Oh, come on!" The candlestick smiled. "I know very well, that we can't risk that. But I wonder if you'll ever get over…"

"Never!" Michelle hissed.

Lumiere sighed and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Cogsworth asked irritated. „Silence! She'll hear us!"

When they finally reached the dungeon, the girl was talking to her father.

"Belle, I want you to leave this place now!"

"Who did this to you?" the young girl asked.

Michelle startled. "What…?" she asked quietly. Lumiere turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but before she could answer, the Beast stormed in. He angrily grabbed the girl.

"Get out, Belle!" Maurice yelled.

"Who's there?" Belles asked in fear. "Who are you? Please let my father go! He's sick!"

Quietly, Micelle watched Belle trading herself for Maurice. "Don't, Belle! Get out!" she whispered.

This girl…Belle., Michelle had known her growing up in the village. And now she was here? Michelle hardly paid attention to her surroundings anymore. She started to remember everything that had happened.

* * *

**So, the chapter is a bit short. But's just the prologue anyway. The next chapters will be longer.**


	2. What is MY destiny?

**What is _MY _Destiny?**

When Belle was led to her new room, Michelle worriedly stared at her former friend. How could this be? Why was Belle hardly older than ten years ago?

After the Beast left Belle alone, Michelle slipped into the brunette's room.

"B…Belle?" she asked softly. The crying girl turned to the talking brush. She raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember, Belle? I lived only a few minutes away from you!" Michelle said.

Belle shook her head. "What are you talking about? You lived in the village? But you're a paint brush…wait! How can a paint brush talk anyway?"

"We all can talk!"

Belle turned to the wardrobe, but no one was there. "Huh?" Suddenly she spotted a face on it. "What the-?" Belle almost fainted, when Mrs. Potts jumped into the room, greeting her.

"Oh, dear. It's a long story, child." Mrs. Pott said. "It all started ten years ago and…"

"No!" Michelle said. "Look when I left the village I was seventeen! Belle was only two years younger than me. Fifteen!" Michelle gulped. "Belle, how old are you now?"

"Eighteen…" Belle answered. "Mi…Michelle? Is that you?"

The paint brush nodded. "That means…We didn't get cursed ten years ago, but three years ago." Michelle stated.

Belle gave her old friend confused looks. "What curse? What is going on? What's with this monster!"

Michelle looked at Mrs. Potts, who nodded, then she took a deep breath. "Well, I'll start with the day, when the "accident" happened…"

"Well, we'd like to hear about that as well." It was Cogsworth. He and Lumiere stood at the door, watching the girls.

"Well, that's okay I guess…" Michelle didn't mind Cogsworth at all, he was one of her closest friends. But Lumiere? Michelle sighed. "Okay, let me start. It was three years ago, on March 13th…."

* * *

"Pierre?" Mrs. Blanchard, my mother, was furious. "Pierre, where are you?" She shook her head and turned to me, her younger daughter, who sat at the table, eating my breakfast. "Michelle, have you seen your brother?"

"No, mother!" I admitted. "But yesterday he mentioned how he'd love to go fishing today. Of course, I didn't thought he meant the early morning."

Mother groaned. "That boy! He is supposed to help your father at work!" My father was the resident butcher. And he was obsessed with the idea, that my father Pierre should become his successor. But my brother had different interests, slaughtering animals was a nasty job in his opinion. But for some reason, fishing was alright to him.

Pierre was a young, nineteen years old boy, with very short blonde hair, and dark, brown eyes. He was tall, skinny and his long, slender face was full of freckles. He was by far not the most attractive boy, especially compared to Gaston. Gaston was the handsome, twenty years old son of the village hunter. His father had died a few months ago, because of a bear attacking him.

Now, Gaston was certainly good looking, no doubt. But he wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Yet, my mother pretty much prayed, that he'd propose to me soon. And unfortunately, he had shown some interest in me. If he'd really ask me to marry him…I wasn't sure what to do. I'd either disappoint my parents or live in an unhappy marriage.

"Well, he's certainly go for you, rather than those blond triplets." my mother said. True, I wasn't bad looking, but that didn't make us a match made in heaven. I had back length, dark brown hair, with greyish-green eyes. My skin was extremely pale, with dark pink lips.

"No, Gaston is a brute! I'd rather go out with…" Suddenly, my brother entered the house. His hands were full of fish.

"Young man, you'll go and help your father at once!"

"Look, mother! We can sell them!" Pierre yelled. "Why do I have to be a-"

"Because your father is! It's your destiny!"

Destiny…yes, that was something I often thought about. What could be my destiny? My place in life. In my parents eyes, my destiny was to become Gastons bride. In my brothers eyes, it was never marrying at all, but instead keep helping him with the work. But to be quite honest, there was only one person in this village, whose opinions I really gave a damn about.

I stood up, leaving my arguing relatives alone and went to a small cottage, a bit away from town.

* * *

When I was halfway there, a huge shadow suddenly fell on me. "Hello, Michelle!" It was Gaston. He stretched his arms, showing off his musceles.

"What the hell do you want Gaston?"

"Well, I thought, maybe you want to go with me to my house."

"Why'd I want to do that?" I asked him coldly.

"Well, I shot a duck, and thought maybe you'd like a bite?"

"Aston, stop bothering me! How often do I have to tell you, that I'm not interested?"

Gaston took out his shotgun, probably to impress me. "You know, Michelle, you should never try and offend a hunter. That could end badly."

"Are you…trying to threaten me?" Michelle laughed. "As if that could scare me, you rude moron!"

Gaston grunted. "You'll regret that!" He stormed of.

"I hope hell stop bothering me!"

I made my way to Maurices cottage. Politely, I knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" a soft and gentle voice asked.

"Michelle Blanchard!" I answered. I couldn't help to see Belles kind face. Despite being two years younger than me, she was the most mature and intelligent person I knew. Aside from myself, of course. Yes, I might seem arrogant, however if you had lived in a town like that, you'd understand.

Belle opened with a kind smile. "Oh, hello. How are you?"

I entered the house. "Meh, could be better. Gaston was harassing me again."

"Is he really that bad?" Belle asked. "He seems alright. He's very brave and handsome, isn't he?"

"Believe me, sweaty. You'll soon realize what an idiot he is. I'm sure."

Maurice entered the room. The old man Was stained with oil. I guessed, he was working on another invention."

"Hello, Maurice. How are you?"

"Hello, Michelle. I'm fine. More than that, actually. My newest invention will make me famous and us rich. Then Bell and I will move back to Paris. "I frowned. I didn't want Belle to leave. She was my best and only friend.

"But why? We might never meet again…" I said.

"Hey, it's fine." Belle answered. "You can come with us!" Maurice nodded.

"Really? But…" I turned to the old man. "I'm not your daughter, so…"

"Well, we might not be related by blood, but Belle loves you! So, we decided you can live with us."

"Yeah, besides, we know you want to get away from your parents and Gaston." Belle added.

"True." I said excitedly. I'd miss Pierre a lot, but Belle was right. I needed a life of my own!

Then I sighed. "No, guys, look. I can't just leave my parents. They need me and would be heartbroken if I left."

"We understand that." Maurice said.

Suddenly we heart a loud sound from the village. We all jumped up and ran outside. "What happened?" Maurice asked.

A few minutes later the Backer came running at us.

"Micherlle! Michelle! Your parents and your brother…they are…they got shot! They're dead!"


	3. Dripping Paint And The Sound Of Music

With a deep sigh, Michelle finished her story. Belle nodded. "yes, i remember that day."

The others looked at them in shock. "And the one who did it was that Gaston guy, right?" Lumiere asked, and laid one of his arms around Michelle, trying to comfort her.

"Hey!" she pushed his arm away. The others looked at her.

"Why did you-?" Cogsworth started, but Michelle interrupted him.

"I was just afraid, he could burn me..."

"Oh, that...that's alright. I understand..." Lumiere answered, turning around. "Well, I have to take care of the dinner." Quietly he jumped out of the room.

"He's right!" Mrs. Potts cried. "I completely forgot." She turned to Belle, gave her a motherly, kind look and said:"Dear, don't forget to join the master for dinner?"

"No, i won'T!" Belle yelled, folded her arms, stood up and went to the window.

"But..." started, but Michelle calmed her down. "I'll take care of that."

nodded, but before she left she gently asked:" Dear, how exactly did you arrive here?"

"Well, you see. Gaston told me it was just an accident, but...of course it couldn't have been. You see, I told him to leave me alone, that I'd live with Belle and her father from now on. He wasn't happy about that, at all. Well, Maurices invention did NOT make us rich. It failed and Maurice did no longer had enough money to take care of both of us. They didn't tell me, but I overheard them one night. They refused to kick me out though, so I left on my own..."

"I see," Mrs. Potts frowned and jumped out of the room.

Michelle turned to Belle, who had started to cry.

"Look, you might think the Master is evil or cruel, but actually, he is just...well, he suffers from his hideous appearance, like we all do."

"B-but, what happened t-to y-you?" Belle asked, still sobering.

Michelle sighed. I'll tell you tommorrow, alright. It's late and you should prepare yourself for dinner or..." Michelle looked at the wardrobe "she'll help you."

"Michelle!" Belle begged. "Stay here, please!"

"I've got duties to fulfill, mon cherie." Michelle said, leaving the room.

* * *

Lumiere sighed, as he sat with Cogsworth, and Adam in the living room.

The master was ranting about, how Belle would NEVER love him.

_Well,_ he thought. _You've got a bigger chance to get the girl you love, than I do._

Adam growled. "Cogsworth! Tell her it's dinner time!"

"Huh...? Oh! Of course, Sir." Cogsworth said and nervously stormed out.

At the same time an easel entered the room. She huffed and sighed. "So, we've got a new house mate and no one cares to tell me?" she asked.

"We're so sorry, Senora Pintura." said, looking a bit guilty.

"Really, why do you need to know, anyway?!" Adam shouted. " You're just the court artist!"

"Maybe," the Pintura answered. "Still, I'm just as affected by this curse, than you are."

"Ha! Yeah, because being an easel is the same as being a hideous Beast!" Adam snored.

"At least you still got arms, Hands and legs!" Pintura sighed. "I just wanted to know where my niece is."

"Elena?" Lumiere asked. "I guess she's in the music room. She's a harp, after all!"

Pintura shook her head. She walked over to the others and stared at the fire place. "She knows, I don't want her to be near that...that guy up there!"

Lumiere and the others knew well who she was talking about.

"He isn't that bad!" the Beast hissed. "Ugh, where are Cogsworth and the girl? What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?**  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle sat in the art room, mixing colours and humming along to the lovely harp music, coming from the room on the other side of the floor.

She intended to draw something to cheer Belle up, however, she could not think of anything. "What does she like?" Michelle wondered out loud.

In the end, she decided to draw a picture of Maurice. But just before she could start, she heard screaming and yelling from Belles room.

Michelle ran out and noticed the master standing in front of the door.

"I'm not hungry!"

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" Adam yelled furiously.

_Yeah, that will convince her._ Michelle shook her head.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." Lumiere added.

_Ha, yeah, YOU know about seducing young girls, don't you? _Michelle went over to her friends. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman." Cogsworth pleaded. He then turned to Michelle. "Uh, he's got NO self control! That's what's going on!"

"But she is being so difficult!" Adam shouted, getting madder and madder. "Will you come down to dinner?"

" No!"

"Well, no means no, sir. So, you should just... let her be?"

Lumiere shook his head. Do you want us to stay objects forever? Try again, sir!"

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

" Ahem, ahem, say 'please.'"

"...please?"

"No, thanks!"

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve. "

"If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." Adam decided and stormed off.

* * *

Pintura scowled at her niece. "Young lady, what did I tell you?"

" That I should stay away from the music room and it's...inhabitants . But, Aunt, music is my passion!"

Pintura shook her head and looked into the man sized harps eyes. "Why can't you just try and be a painter?"

"Why do you need me for that? You've already got an apprentice, don't you?"

"It's the family business!" Pintura yelled. "Your father was a painter, my father was a painter, my grandmother was also a paintes!"

Elena moaned. "Look, the enchantress turned us into who we truly are! I'm a harp, because music is what I truly love. Besides, I'm 24 years old, I am old enough to take care of myself! Old enough to decide for myself!" Elena turned around, about to leave the room. "I'll ask the master, too give me another room. Away from you!" Elena left the room, hearing her aunts shouts.

Elena had been living with her aunt, since she had been thirteen years old. Her parents where on a travel to England, but never returned. Elena was taken in by her aunt, Dora Pintura, who moved to France with her, after getting a job at the palace. Adam was the younger brother of the french king, but rumors said, that their father had sent his younger son here, far away from Paris, as a punishment for his spoiled behavior. Of course, what happened two and a half years ago was a lot worse.

Anyway, her aunt had never been very motherly. Not that she hadn't been kind to her niece, but since Dora was only seven years older than Elena, their relationship never felt like a mother-daughter one, rather than a sisterly one.

This night, when Elena was on the way to the Princes room, she noticed a girl on the corridor. "A human?" she whispered. "Must be the one Aunt Dora told me about..."

She kept following the girl, always staying 12 or 13 feet behind her, so she wouldn't notice. "B-but only the master and the servants may enter the west wing..." she murmured.

Belle kept walking, as if she were hypnotized.

Then Elena understood. _The rose! It's calling her!_


	4. A warm welcome

When Elena realized, what happened, she tried to stop the girl. "Belle, stooop!"

Belle turned around and looked at her in confusion."How long have you been there?" she asked, but suddenly she saw a huge door at the end of the corridor. "That's got to be it!" she said. Elena, who moved with the help of wheels, raced over to her.

"Belle, stop. If the master finds you here, we'll all be in trouble!"

Belle looked at the harp, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. I'm sure he'll get over this. I mean, now I'm living here as well. And I certainly want to know the place I'm forced to live at."

Elena sighed. "Belle, I know how-?" But Belle had already entered the room. Elenas mind was racing. hat to do? But then she decided that she really didn't want to get in trouble with the master. _It's her own damn fault! _Then the golden harp moved away. She'd ask the Prince tomorrow for a new room. Tonight she's sleeping in the music room. She cringed when she heard yelling, shouting, growling and a girls voice crying. She sighed, hurrying to the next floor.

* * *

"What the hell have you done?!" Michelle scowled at Adam, as he stood in the great hall. He grunted in anger and turned to the Paint Brush. "Well, I TOLD her not to enter the west wing!"

"Ugh, you wasted our only chance to ever become human again!"

"Michelle", Lumiere tried to calm her down. He knew very well, that she wasn't really worried about the curse, but concerned about Belle. He gently wrapped one of his arms around her, taking care she wouldn't get burned. And for the first time in two and a half years, she did not seem to mind. Instead, she rested her head against his chest.

_Just like...last Christmas..._

Of course it hadn't really been _last_ christmas, however it had been the last one the castzle inhabitants had celebrated.

"ALRIGHT! I'll go..." Adam had finally been convinced to look for Belle. He jumped out of the castle and into the snow, sniffing on the ground and trying to find her.

"I hope he'll find her..."

* * *

Elena didn't found the sleep she hoped she would. The old organ kept playing the whole night long and in the morning, Elena looked up too him, with tired eyes and sighed. _Honestly can't you stay silent for one single night?_

She left the room, wondering, what happened to the girl._ Most likely, the master ripped her into pieces. _Elena yawned and went to the kitchen, only to see Belle there, helping Mrs. Pott.

"So, what did the master do?" she asked.

"He yelled at me, and then...he saved my life..." Belle answered. "Maybe he could become a better person...or whatever he is."

Michelle nodded. She looked around, spotting Lumiere, Chip, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Elena and Belle.

"I think it's time to tell you the rest of my story...we all will tell you."

"I'd like tha-."

"Oh, I shall make us tea!" Mrs. Potts grinned.

"Alright then, this happened two months after my parents death..."

* * *

"Come on, Mina! The next city has to be somewhere!" Michelle said to her horse. The white mare seemedc rather scared. "Come on now!" Michelle hissed.

She lead the tall animal through the forest. "Paris can't be far away!" she said. She actually had a cousin in Paris. Maybe he'd take her in.

"Micheeelleee!" She heard an unpleasant voice shouting her name across the forest. "Gaston!"

She commanded her mare to run faster. "Go on, girl, go on! He may not find us!" As they disappeared between the trees, the became darker. The sun disappeared under the horizon. "Oh no, what shall we do?"

They kept riding for a while. Michelle became hungry and thirsty. She was tired and could barely keep holding the reins. "Oh, Mina...we should've never left the VILLAGE!"

The horse looked at his mistress and sadly dropped his ears.

Michelle looked up. "What...?" Then she saw it. A huge castle just before her. "Mina...look!" She drove her horse through the gate and into the court. She bounced off the mare and looked at the castle in amazement.

"Hallo?" a deep voice asked carefully. Michelle turned around in fear. What if that was a guard, who'd arrest her for invading the castle.

She saw a rather small, skinny, old man. He looked rather fragele. He had barely any white hair left on his head and a goatee. "Wer are you?" he asked gently.

"Um...my name is Michelle Blanchard. I was just looking for a place to stay..."

"Es ist in ordnung!" the short man answered, though Michelle couldn't understand what he had just said.

"Huh?"

"It's alright, my dear." he said, though Michelle still heard his accent.

"Where are you from?"

"Deutschland." he answered. Michelle had never heard of that place. "Is it far away?"

"Not very far, nein. Maybe you've heard of germany?...I'm Mr. Schmidt!"

Michelle nodded. "Why yes, I did..."

"Come on, girl. we'll asked the master what to do. Maybe he'll let you stay here for a nacht."

As they both entered the dark castle, Michelle noticed all the servants, busy with work. A lot of them looked exhausted and weakened. "Those poor people..."

"Well, they all serve Prince Adam. It's their job!" Schmidt explainmed. "And tonight is his half year birthday party."

"He celebrates his birthday twice a year?" Michelle asked.

"Four times, actually. Once each quarter year." Suddenly Schmidt bumped into a lean man who was standing in front of the stairs. He was tall, lean and around forty years old. He wore a wig. "Look where you're going you old, dutch fool!" The man hissed.

"I'm german!" Schmidt reminded him angrily. "Besides, forte, shouldn't you be in the music room and practice for tonight!"

"Bah, I don't need practice anymore. Elena!"

"Yes." A young girl appeared behind Michelle. She looked a little older then Michelle.

"Tell Mr. Schmidt, that we practiced enough."

"Well, yeah, we did. It's really good." she said. Michelle noticed, that the girl had an accent as well, but not the same as Herr Schmidt did.

"Gut, when one is nur a mediocre musician, one kann never practice genug!"

The other man raised his eyebrows. "Whatever!" he shouted and stormed off.

The foreign girl followed him.

"Who are they?" Michelle asked.

"Well he is the court composer. A horrible creature. And the girl is Elena, the niece of his ex-girlfriend, court painter Dora Pintura.

"My, Schmidt. Who is this sweet thing." Schmidt turned around.

"Mrs. Potts!"

The elderly lady took Michelles hand.

"She needs a place to stay!"

"Oh my. Well, why don't you tell us what happened to you." Mrs:Potts took Michelles hand and lead her to the kitchen.


	5. Why Live Life From Dream To Dream?

**Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter does NOT belong to me! It's from Moulin Rouge.**

* * *

"Lumiere, you are such a...such a...God!" Cogsworth shouted, as the younger servant tried to clean the ground of the shards, that used to be a rather expensive vase.

"Oh, come on now, Cogsworth. It was an accident!" Lumiere answered with a gently smiled, while shrugging it off, literally.

"You're an irresponsible, immature klutz." the fat servant muttered. "I mean, sure, you haven't been here for long. Um, how long exactly?"

"Three years, Cogsworth. You KNOW that!" Lumiere stood up and put the bag, whitch now contained the broken shards, into the garbage can.

"Well," Cogsworth sighed. "I guess I always try to repress any thoughtz about you." Cogsworth shook his head and left the dining room. He really needed to get away from that clumsy, useless, good-for-nothing Lumiere. Instead he went directly down to the kitchen, to check on the dinner, that the master had ordered. "Why does this spoiled brat need to celebrate four times a year anyway?" he muttered as he entered. "I should have stayed in Paris, serving his brother, the king."

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" Mrs. Potts asked, as she turned to Cogsworth.

"Hm?" He looked up, not even realizing until now that she had been there. "Oh, no...no, I was just saying..." but before he could finish his sentence, he spotted a young girl sitting at the small table, drinking tea.

"Um, my dear, who is that?" Cogsworth pointed at the stranger.

"Oh, this is Michelle Blanchard. She arrived here this morning. Schmidt brought her here."

"And...is she going to STAY here?"

Mrs. Pot shrugged. "We've got to ask Prince Adam first. You see, she ran away from her village after her families death and away from a man who proposed to her."

"He was my parents murderer." Michelle whispered, for she had heard every word the other two whispered, but had learned to never interrupt people, who were socially above her.

"I see." Cogsworth thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I'll ask the prince tonight. When he's in a good mood he's more reasonable. However, there is SO much work to do. Michelle, I'd appreciate it, if you'd make yourself useful and help Babette cleaning. She should be in the great hall."

"But-" Michelle wanted to say something against this. "But I don't want to be a maid! I mean, sure, I'd like to work here, but NOT as a maid!"

Cogsworth face turned red with anger. "Well, to bad. For now you will either work as a maid, or leave immediately. If the master agrees to hire you, maybe you can work as something else."

Michelle sighed, got up and left the kitchen.

"Weren't you a little...harsh?" Mrs Potts asked.

"No! I mean...well, maybe. But I'm under a lot of pressure today and we need every help we can get. Well, it's time for me to go back to work as well. Same goes for you, Marie."

"Yes," Mrs Potts nodded. "There is really still a lot to do." she looked into Cogsworth face. He looked, as if he hadn't slept in days, with large, dark circles underneath his eyes. "But first, I shall make you a cup of tea as well. For your nerves."

"We should really go back to work, don't you think?" Cogsworth asked, took a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his face off of sweat. Then again, he really hadn't had a single minute, when he just sat down and relaxed, for days.

"Oh no, dear. I insist!" Mrs Potts smiled at him.

"Well...thank you." He returned the smile and sat down on the same chair, where Michelle had sat before.

* * *

The young woman was now dressed in black and white maids colthing. Her dark brown hair was tied into a neat bum.

Babette, the sixteen years old maid, led her trough the castle, into the "Ball Room". "Here is where we'll hold any kind of festivity." she explained with a grin. "Oh, I can't wait! The lords and ladies, Princes and Princesses, Kings and Queens, Counts and Countesses, Barons and Baronesses, Dukes and Duchesses. It's going to be so fascinating. And I will wait on them! Isn't that great!"

Michelle shook her head._ Why is this child so exited to __**serve**__ people?_

"Well, we've got to dust it all off!" Babette said in her high voice.

"You...you seem pretty ambitious about this...this maids job."

"So? It's a Job and the only one I've got. Of course I want to do my best, so I won't lose it." Babette answered smiling.

Michelle wondered, if she could show any other kind of facial expressions. But the girl was kind of cute.

Michelle grinned. "Well, but don't you reach more in life, then just cleaning other peoples houses, serve them food wash their clothes?"

"Well, no. This job is just fine." Babette answered. She took her feather duster and walked over to nearby table. "We should start now." she said as she dusted it off. "Maybe you'd like to do the piano."

"Okay." Michelle shrugged. Then she sighed, frowned and a tear ran down her face. Would she ever find someone, who was as smart as Belle or her and who'd love to talk about deeper more important things with her?

* * *

"And you won't leave, until you haven't cleaned this mess!" Cogsworth yelled and pointed at the room, which Lumiere had just messed up.

"But the party.." Lumiere protested, but Cogsworth blood pressure started to raise.

"Party? The party is for the prince, the nobility of france and his socially higher servants. Like me."

"But I could still serve food and flir-"

"Lumiere! You'll stay here!" Cogsworth felt his cheeks filling with blood. "The WHOLE night long. After you've finished this here, you'll go to bed!" With those angry words, Cogsworth left to the ball.

Lumiere sighed. "This life is...not what I wanted." Lumiere sighed and went to the window. He looked out and through another window, he could see people dance and have fun.

He stepped out of the window and onto the balcony and lifted his gaze up to the full moon.

_I follow the night,_

_can't stand the light._

_When will I begin to live again_

_One day I'll fly away _

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream _

_And dread the day when dreaming..._

Lumieres head dropped, he let out a deep sigh and whispered:

"...ends!"


	6. Crash!

**Here we go again! gosh, this story is the best I ever wrote! Hope you like it. 3**

* * *

Michelle went from one Lord to another, serving snacks on a plate,wearing a plain grey mask. It was, as she had to admit, not as dull as she had thought it would be. Some of those people talked about interesting things, about countries they had visited and adventures they had went on. Other rather talked about politics, money and other topics Michelle hardly cared for. The most interesting person here, though, was a young man named Eric. He seemed to be a Prince from a country named Denmark. He had told her about his dream to sail the seas, instead he was the heir to the throne. " A burden to every true explorer and adventurer," he told her.

"Your Highness, have you ever seen something? Something...strange?"

"Not me," the black haired man answered. "But...my father. He claimed he saw a mermaid ,when he was my age. No idea if it was true or just a story, to impress his little son."

"What would he say, if you could ask him again?" Michelle asked giggling.

"I don't know. He died when I was thirteen."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"No, I'm sorry." Eric said. "I shouldn't have bothered a beautiful, young girl like you with this."

"It's just...my parents died recently and-"

"Michelle!" The girl turned around to see Cogsworth behind her. His face looked a little worried. "Gurl, could you please take a few of those snacks to the chamber of the male servants? I...Lumiere can't attend and, well, I don't want him to starve tonight."

"Oh, of course. How does this Lumiere look like?" She asked.

Cogsworth groaned. "He is the ONLY one there!"

"Y-yes, sir." Michelle quickly left the room. For some reason, she didn't like the old man.

* * *

"Luckily this is a masquerade ball, as always." Lumiere said. He had went into the art room, where Senorita Pintura had kept her self made Mask collection. One of the fit Lumieres face perfectly. He looked into the mirror. The mask was supposed to look, like his face was made out of melting wax. The border was painted in gold, while the rest was kept white as snow. He quickly went to the servants chamber and changed into his best suit. He looked into the mirror. "Hehe, not bad." Then he left the room and tried to find the Ballroom in this huge castle. "It must be this way!" He started to run, forgetting everything around him.

Suddenly they crashed against each other.

"OUCH!"

He fell to the floor, the mask landing a few feet away. "Hey!" he shouted. But the person who lay on the ground before him did not move. "Hey, you alright?" Lumiere asked. He turned on a few lights and kneed beside the girl. She was unconscious. He lifted her up and carried her to the servants chamber, where he placed her on his bed. Quickly he lit a few candles and took the mask of the girls face.

When Lumiere saw what was beneath, he quickly put it back on.

The girl had a small bruise on her forehead.

He went into the bathroom to drain a piece of cloth in cold water. Then he returned. The girl had opened her eyes by now. Lumiere removed the mask. "I am...so sorry." He gently started too cool her fourhead.

"Hug? What happened?"

"We...crashed." Lumiere said and grinned.

"Oh..." Michelle closed her eyes again. "Oh, yeah. I was supposed to deliver snacks to...OH NO!" She quickly got up.

"Wait, cherie. You need to rest!" Lumiere said.

"The snacks...are laying on the ground."

Lumiere grabbed her head and pulled her closer. "Those snacks are not important, right now. Your well being is!"

"Oh shut up! You are Lumiere, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Lumiere." Lumire frowned. "What's your name?"

"I'm Michelle Blanchard. I...I arrived this morning. I left the village I was born at, to escape an unwanted marriage and to stop living off my friends fathers money."

"And now you work here as a maid?" Lumiere asked.

"What?! No!" Michelle protested. "Just for tonight. Tomorrow I will work as...something else."

Lumiere looked at Michelle. "You know I was planning to attend the ball...would you like to go with me."

Michelle chuckled. "I'll have to serve the people anyway."

"No, no. Dear, we will go in costumes of course."

"Huh?"

"Time to get you a new mask." Lumiere disappeared through the door.

Michelle sat there, watching the window. She could see the tree blossoms floating by.

"Now, now. Look who's in the male servants bedroom´tonight." Michelle turned. She saw a young woman standing in the doorway. Her midnight black her was tied into a chignon. A silver tiara with dark blue sapphires sat on her head. Her dress was dark, with sparkling silver trim. Since she wore a lot of black eye shadow and mascara, Michelle didn't recognized her at first.

In fact, it was the young musician she had seen this morning.

"Elena?"

"Yes." the girl walked towards her. "Listen," she grabbed Michelle by the collar.

"What are you-"

"I'm not very fond of the fact, that there is another beautiful servant in this castle I will leave you alone as long as you don't get on my nerves. But I dare you, if you ever do as much as LOOK at certain people here in a way I don't like, I will destroy you." She let go of Michelle. "Well, I've got a harp to play." Elena let go of her and turned around. "Oh, and don't get caught snogging around with a servant. Or worse...the master wouldn't like that." Then she left. A few minutes later Lumiere appeared.

"Ok, I got you a mask." He gave her the most beautiful mask she had ever seen. It was peacock green, and feather of such a bird decorated the border. Golden glitter was sprinkled all over it. She put the beautiful piece on. "But I've got no dress." she explained.

"Just wait, cherie!" Lumiere went over to the wardrobe and searched. Eventually he found something, that could fit. A peacock colored dress. "This should suit you." He gave it to her. "Put it on, I'll wait outside, cherie."

"Could you PLEASE stop calling me that? I'm Michelle."

"Oh...sure, I guess." Lumiere left the room and impatiently waited. "I'm done!"

He opened the door and saw her. How gorgeous she looked.

"Well, che-I mean Mademoiselle Michelle." He offered her his hand. "The ball is waiting for us!"


	7. The Ball

**Hey, guys. Another chapter. By the way,I wanted to address the characters ages in the story. In the backstory it's like this:**

**Belle is 15, Michelle 17 (turns 18 soon), Elena is 20, Adam is 18, Lumiere is 21, Cogsworth is 43, Mrs Potts is 47, Senora Pintura is 25, Forte is 40, Chip is 6, Babette is 16, Angelique is 23 and Gaston is 20. In the present they are all three years older. Just thought it could get confusing otherwise!**

* * *

As Elena went back to the ball, she first spotted the Prince. He sat on his throne, looking as Grumpy as always.

" Well, your Highness, don't you enjoy the ball?"

"No!" he said and crossed his arms.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"I...I just got noone who..." Adam sighed. "Nobody wants to dance with me...well, what are you doing here, anyway? GO BACK TO PLAY!"

Elena nodded and quickly went back to the stage, where her beloved golden harp stood. Well, it wasn't really _hers, _it belonged to the prince, but since she was the only harp player in this castle, it was moreor less hers.

"Where have YOU been?" Forte asked and looked across the room, watching the Prince.

"Just, you know, taking a wealk. I needed to move a bit, after sitting here for hours." Elena sighed and sat down on the chair. "Did you know that the girl, who arrived this morning...well, I caught her in the male servants bedroom." she whispered.

Forte raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He then gave her a smug look. "Well, we need to get rid of her anyway." he said. "By the way, did you caught the brats attention yet."

"No, ugh, he is SO incredible self centered." Elena shook her head. "But soon, he will fall. I will do EVERYTHING to make him get interested in me."

Forte sighed. "Yeah, I just wish it wouldn't take so long for him to-"

* * *

Lumiere went quietly through the corridor, clinging to Michelles hand. "We will be the highlight of the ball." the young servant said. "Did I tell you that I'm an outstanding dancer."

Michelle giggled. "Oh, really? Well then, that's a lot better than I am, when it comes to this things."

"You...you can't dance?" Lumiere turned to her.

"Hmm, no. My mother thought balls and dances weren't things people of our social class should worry about. I learned how to work. Many different kinds of work. My mother taught me cooking, baking and sewing. She taught me how to get through a week, by never spending more money than is neccessary. My dad, he showed me a bit about what a butcher needs to know. Not everything, mind you, since he wanted my brother to be his successor. But just in case I would have to take over the butcher job one day... but those poor animals..."

Lumiere put an arm around her. "Michelle, this is horrible. " She gave him a sad smile." But don't worry, Mademoiselle. Tonight you will forget about all of this. It's going to be the night of your life." They both rushed down the corridor. Michelle smiled, giggled and sighed. She was happy to have found a friend.

When they arrived at the ball, peoples heads turned towards the two.

Michelle blushed. "Why...?"

"It's because we are late." Lumiere whisperred quitly.

Adam watched as the two of them walking to the center of the room. Lumiere bowed before the prince, the before MIchelle. He gently took her pale Hand, put his other hand on her shoulder. Michelle did the same and both started to waltz across the room.

Adam turned to the orchestra. "NOW!" he shouted.

Just a second later, they started to play.

Lumiere and Michelle moved around grecefully.

"Not bad." Lumiere complimented her.

"You think?" she asked.

Still the crowd watched.

"Ugh, that little..." Cogsworth mumbled. "I told him not to come!"

"Mrs Potts turned to him. "Huh?"

"That's Lumiere and that new maid."

"Oh my."

"That won't stay unpunished! I will make sure he-"

"Mrs Potts gently grabbed his hands. "Maybe, just for a night you should forget your duties."

"But..." Cogsworth looked into her eyes and shrugged. "Maybe you're right, my dear."

Both also started the dance, happily lsaughing. The other guests decided, it was time for them as well to make this evening worthwhile.

Only adam and the musicians stayed where they were.

"Ugh," Adam sighed. "Why does no oner want to fance with me?"

"Now," Forte said. "Use your pretty little head, yes?"

"Huh? But...?"

"This HAS to be done!"

"I'm not sure..."

"Since when are you that shy?"

"I'm not shy! But, it's the damn Prince!"

"Go ahead now!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Elena left the stage and offered her hand to the prince. "Your highness, care for a dance?"

"Oh, why not..." Adam stood up, took her hand both started to dance.

Elena felt uncomfortable. She knew it was neccessary, but she hated the brat. She looked up to her mentor.

Forte nodded.

_Well, at least I've done something right..._


	8. The Parties sudden end

Prince Adam let himself fall into his throne, exhausted from dancing with Elena.

"You ARE quite a dancer, aren't you?" he asked slightly dizzy.

"I guess!" the spanish girl answered.

"That was the grwatest evenin I've ever had." Adam explained. "Tommorrow we'll go to Paris. Will you accompanion me?"

"Paris? I've always wanted to go there!" Elena answered. "Hm, fine. But, please." She nodded her head in Fortes direction. "May he go as well."

The Prince frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Hm, well, he wanted to visit a famous piano maker, to buy something. But hje's never got the opputunity to visit our beloved capital."

""Our"? You're from spain, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Ugh, fine, fine. Whatever! But you'll spend most of your time with ME!"

"Yes, master..."

Elena turned and reached the stage.

"And?" her mentor asked.

"We'll go to Paris tonight!"

Forte grinned. "what a great news!" he said.

Suddenly the Princess voice boomed through the hall. "Play my favourite song!" he yelled gleefully.

"Ugh, okay, whatever. Come on, gril."

They started to play a melody, Michelle was familliar with.

"I know that song." While she and Lumiere were still dancing, she started to sing the lyrics.

_My gift is my song... and this one's for you_  
_ And you can tell everybody that this is your song_  
_ It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_ I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_ That I put down in words..._  
_ How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

"Nice." Lumiere said.

Both started to sing along as they kept dancing through the hall.

Lumiere started again.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_ Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_  
_ Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

Michelle blushed a little.

"Well, well, well. I had no idea Lumiere could sing like that." Cogsworth answered. "Not bad at all..."

"He is rather talented." Mrs Potts aid. "Michelle ain't bad either.

"True. Hmmm...maybe...?" Cogsworth stood up and went to the stage and waved at Forte.

He then returned with a smug smile.

"He said, he'll let Lumiere and Michelle into the choire."

"Oh, goody!" Mrs. Potts answered.

* * *

"Wait a second!" Adam shouted. "That's Lumiere?" He suddenly got rather fourious. "Stopp the music! ! !" he yelled.

"Servants are not allowed to dance at my birthday! Unless," he looked over to Elena. "I say SO!"

"Your Highness, I just..." Lumiere interrupted.

"Silence! I said, you weren't allowed to...but your singing got me interested." Adam said pointing at MIchelle. "Will you jon the choirs?"

Michelle took a deep breath. She tried to think about it carefully. Was it really what she wanted. "Well, it's better then being maid." she exclaimed.

Adam looked at her in confusion. "Welll...it's settled then." Suddenly the clock stroke midnight. "i guess the party is over..."


	9. Senorita Pintura

A week after the ball, Michelle and Lumiere were on their way to the music room. They hadn't really talked a lot with each other, since Cogsworth kept Lumiere busy and so from spending time with her.

"I can't wait!" Lumiere explained.

"Hm...I didn't know you liked singing so much."

Lumiere shrugged. "It'll be a lot of fun."

When they arrived, Forte was sitting on the oragan. "you're late!" he said, but didn't really seem to care. He only watched Elena, as she stood in front of a mirror, putting on some make up. Michelle rolled her eyes.

There was another man in the roo, who looked around the same age as Lumiere.

"Can we start?" Forte asked.

"Sure, 'll just quickly go to the bathroom." Michelle said. When she left the room, she heard Forte moan.

Michelle rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hurry up, woman!"

* * *

"Hm? Where was that stupid room? Michelle turned"

"Ah, there it is!" She opened the neat green door. "I'm back."

Michelle gasped. She saw a woman sigtting in a corner, putting paint on a canvas. "Sorry, wrong room..."

Michelle stepped a little closer. The woman didn't respond, she was to busy painting.

"Um..." Michelle thought it was fascinating. Painting was something she had not tried out yet. How beautiful it looked, as the paint drops slowly mixed, creating this colourful, bright world of pleasures.

"O'm Senorita Pintura." The artist finally said. "Who are you, dear?"

"I...I'm Michelle..."

"Ah, yes, the new choir singer. I guess this isn't the right room for you, my dear. "

"Yes, I- didn't found the music room."

"It's at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you." Michelle turned around. "Sonorita?"

"Yes?"

Michelle turned back. "Could you tell me how to paint?" Michelle said.

Pintura looked at her for a while. "Come back after dinner. I'll teach you a thing or two."

Michelle grinned as wide as she could. "Thank you!"

* * *

She silently left the room and went to the music room, giggling.

She opened the door. All she saw was Forte and Lumiere, running around the table in circles, while the older man tried to beat the young servant with a flute.

"Stop running, you naughty, little pig!" Forte screamed. His face became red.

Elena and the other man just stood there, while the spanish girl just rubbed her temples. "Guys, please stop that!"

"What...the...?" Michelle just stood there, her mouth dropped.

"Well," the other men explained. "That guy flirted with Elena and..."

"And why'd that be a problem to him?"

"Because he's overprotective of me!" Elena said. She quickly grabbed a trumpet. The sound of it quickly made the men stop. "That's enough!" Elena said.

Lumiere gasped. "water!" he begged. Elena quickly gave him a glass full of the desired liquid "That'll help." She led him over to a chair, so he could tke a break. She scowled at Forte. "Was that necessary?"

"Bah!" He leaned forward and whispered, so quitly even Lumiere could not hear them:" Do you think I'd just stand there and watch, while this useless, good for nothing servant wants you?"

Michelle didn't move. She just stood there and watched them. Jelousy filled her heart. Why'd Lumiere flirt with Elena? What did he see in her?

She remembdered the night when Elena threwatened her. She'd never forget about that.


	10. Painting Lessons

After dinner, Michelles emotions were like a rollercoaster. On the one hand, she was exited for her painting lessons. On the other hand, she still felt jealous. But why? Lumiere was just a friend, they hardly knew each other. And yet...

Michelle politely knocked at Pinturas door.

"Come in." the rough voice of the paintress answered.

"Hello, Madame Pintura."

The paintress scowled at Michelle.

"**Senorita** Pintura, I mean." Michelle corrected and sat down, opposing the rather short but skinny woman. She certainly wasn't that old. Not as old as Madame Blanchard had been and certainly not even close to Mrs. Pott. She was ten years older AT THE MOST.

"Well, my dear. You think you can master the art of..." Senorita Pintura grabbed a paint brush, dipped it into a pot full of red paint and swiftly spinned, while painting a line on the canvas."**...painting?!**"

"Um...no. No, I have to learn so much. I'm no master, and probably never will be." Michelles head dropped.

"Oh my..." Senorita Pintura smiled gently. "Neither am I. But you seem to be interested. And berlieve me, dear, EVERYBODY can be a master of their field once they work really hard and are dedicated enough." She sighed. "Not like my niece, who just let me down."

"Your...niece?" Michelles eyebrows raised. Only now she realized that Pinturas accent was close to...

"Elena!" Michelle exclaimed.

Pintura nodded.

"I did everything I could for her, so she could become the next big artist in our family, but then she starts hanging out with my ex...swith...with that stupid old..." Pintura groaned. "He told her two years ago how wonderful music is and better than REAL art. And of course she bought that!"

"Oh no, so she wasn't always such a...beast."

Pintura shook her head. "No, she was sweet once. And now he wants to seduce the prince. Because if she's in "good terms" with him, that would be good for her and, well, her mentor."

"Huh? But the prince has to know about-"

"The prince is a spoiled, little brat, just like my niece. And it's entirely possible he might would marry her even. Her father, my brother, was just a middle class man, but her mother was the daughter of a lord and his wife. So she is half nobility." Pintura shrugged. "They literally deserve each other." Pintura took more paimt out of her cupboard. "Enough about my life story. You are here to learn something, right?

* * *

Elena and Fife worked on cleaning the room, joking around and talking.

"Say, Elena, how was it in Paris?" Fife asked, as he put some instruments into a cupboard.

Elena avoided his gaze, but a dreamy smile widened in her face. She blushed. "Nice." she answered. Fife looked at her in confusion.

Elena looked at him and giggled. "Well, I got a bit closer to the Prince."

Fifes mouth dropped open. "You mean...?"

"N-no! Gosh, Fife, what are you thinking? I'm a lady after all!"

"True." Fife nodded in relief. "So, what happened."

"We went on a tour through the city and talked a little. That's all." Elena busily grabbed the broom and started to sweep the floor.

"You don't have to do this. The maids will take care of tht tommorrow." the young man pointed out.

"It's okay. When we are at it, we can clean the floor entirely. I'll leave a note at the door for the maids, that they don't have to sweep here tommorrow. But it's late. You can go to bed if you want."

"Well," Fife yawned. "Going to bed sounds about right. Good night, Elena"

"Good night."

Fife left the room and as soon as Elena had finished her work, she fell into the huge armchair which actually belonged to the prince.

She wasn't sure about the whole thing anymore. While she had been lying to Fife about the trip to Paris and her relationship to the Prince, she still felt bad about leading him on. It was cruel, she knew this. Deep inside, he maybe wasn't such an insufferable brat. Maybe, just...maybe, he was deep inside a good human being.

Elena sighed. She'd rather marry out of love, but...money was everything. That's what she had been told. And was it wrong? The rich and powerful were the ones who lived better, who never had to worry about food, clothes or a home. But being poor, you'd have nothing! Tears streamed down her face. She was ready to do whatever was needed to get back on top, to be part of the socially higher class. Even if it meant to be cruel...

* * *

"Not bad" Pintura looked at Belles beautiful first try.

"Thanks." Michelle answered, cleaning her face from the paint. "Will ever get this out off my dress?"

It was nothing more, than a simple vase, but hey, everyone starts small, right?

"Well, I can't 100%ly judge by this, but you seem very...talented."

Pintura looked Michelle deep into the eyes. "Michelle..."

"Yes?" the young girl responded.

"Would you like to get taught by me?"

"Michelle grinned. "You can bet on it!"


	11. Mastering The Arts

**Warning: This chapter includes some adult stuff (nothing graphic, I won't go there) but mention of intercourse and religion. **

* * *

The month passed and as of october, Michelles skills had grown. A lot!

"My dear, this is impressive." Dora said, as she inspected Michelles recent work: A painting of Mrs. Potts, who fortunately acted as a model for her.

"Thank you." Michelle was unsure, about her works, even though Dora had taught herwell.

"The features, the colours. I'm impressed." Dora putthepainting aside took out a new canvas. "Wait a second, I'll be right back!" She left Michelle alone. Immediately, Lumieres head poopped at the door. "So, how is your work going?"

"Fine, better then being a maid." Michelle sighed. She took her friends hand and ledhim to her latest art.

"Woah!" he took the picture and looked at it. "Michelle, you are amazing, girl." His mouth dropped open. Michelle chuckled. "Maybe you should do one of me aswell." Lumiere said.

"Maybe..."

Lumieres eyes met the girls eyes. Both blushed, but didn't notice it on theother one.

"Well, Michelle. Maybe...could you meet me in the garden, in two hours. Then my works over."

"Me too. Yeah, I'll be there."

Lumiere nodded. He gaveher a kiss on the cheek and quickly stormed out. His head, whick now resembled a tomato, was hidden behind his sleeve.

"Weird..." Michelle whispered.

In the same second, her mentor entered the room.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" she asked laughing. She grinned from one eye to another. "Great news!"

" Uh, huh? What news?" Michelles was confused.

"The wonderful Adam himself has ordered a painting from you, love." Dora gently hugged Michelle. "I knew you would get far."

"A painting for...the...prince?" Michelle almost fainted, but was stopped by Dora.

"Notime for such nonsense, dearie!"she commanded. "Back to work! Get your stuff together, you'll do it tommorrow!"

"You mean I'll START tommorrow, don't you?"

"Nah, our prince is impatient. It has to be done within a single day."

"Ugh." Michelle groaned. "That brat."

"Come on, help me clean the room."

As both women worked, Dora smiling told her a few more "wonderful" news.

"And did you hear? The prince Fouriously rejected Elenas self written harp piece. She seems pretty down. I shouldn't talk like that, poor thing and all, but maybe that'll give her some senses."

"Do you still hope she'll return to you, even though you've got me now as your pupil."

"Of course. You are amazing, child, but she is my niece. I love her and...I owe it to my brother to take care of her and make her stop flirting around with older men. I don't care weither she is an adult or not. Twenty years is too big a difference, even when you're twenty. Also, she should start doing actual art, instead of this." Dora took a brush and started to pretend it was harp she was playing. Michelle cracked up.

Cogsworth entered the room. "Michelle," he said. "Could you please go down, to the princes chamber and help Babette clean the fire place. Oh, don't look at me like that. Yeah, yeah, a maids job is beneath you," Cogsworth rolled his eyes." But a lot of our maids have caught the flu and had to stay in bed today. So, please..."

He left. Michelle sighed. "Now I'm an apprentice and I still got to do that!" she mumbled. "Ugh!"

"Just go. I'll finish here myself."

"Okay, thank you!"

* * *

"Oh, have you seen what the prince wore today? SO cute!" Babette blabbered, while they worked at the fire place. "And Elenas new dress. Tres chic!"

"Is that so?" Michelle didn't listened. Her head hurt (for there was only so long one could listen to an extremely high pitched noise) but she stayed strong. In an hour she'd meet Lumiere.

"I heard they are dating now." Babette, or rather Blabette, told her. "But he still rejected her piece, because he wants her to stop doing music for ever, once they are married."

"Marriage? That's going pretty fast." Michelle said.

" Talking about marriage, do you know who's cute? Lumiere! I always flirt with him, but he keeps rejecting me. Strange, he used to be less picky...before you arrived."

"That is, because I tought him to only flirt with the right girl!" Michelle explained.

"Well, maybe that's good." Blabette said. "It might save him from having premarital sex, it would lead him straight to hell."

Michelle turned to the maid in shock. She couldn't believe she had just said that." STOP talking such nonsense!" she yelled. "I also think, one should only do it with their true love, but mon dieu, are you close minded! Lumiere is a good person and I'm sure god will forgive him!"

Blabettes eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room.

Michelle groaned. Now she had to finish the fire place on her own.

* * *

"Elena...um, Elena?"

Elena, who until now had just quietly starred at the table, was awaken by Fifes gentle voice.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. where is Fort?" she asked, as she looked around.

"He did not feel well. The flu."Fife said with a lot of empathy within his voice.

Elena bit her lip. "I need some fresh air."

"Okay. You are alright, aren't you?"

"Yes." Elena smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She rushed out, into the garden.

* * *

Michelle lukily had still time to get cleaned, before meeting Lumiere at the bench.

"Well, Michelle, you look stunning!" he said.

"Thank you!" Michelle took his hand. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Um, well, look..." the young man blushed and rubbed his forehead in embarrasment.

Then he took a deep breath. "IkindaverymuchlikeyouandIwouldlovetobeinaseriousc ommitmentwithyou!"

Michelle raised an eyesbrow. "Um, what?"

"I...I like you and would love to be your...boyfriend..."

He looked at Michelle, wh stared at him with a blank expression. After a few minutes (though they felt like hours) she answered.

"Okay...Okay, sure, I'd like that."

Lumiere grinned and gently kissed her lips under the full moon.


	12. To Love Or Not To Love

Michelle softly looked at him. Lumiere gently grabbed her cheeks. They kissed again.

Meanwhile, Cogsworth and Mrs potts watched from the window.

"I'm not sure, if I can allow this!"

"What?"

"Thiss!"

He pointed at the two. "It's not like I want to be mean or anything, however romances at the workplace ARE distracting."

"Oh, my dear. I don't think that'll be fair. Us servants hardly leave the castle, of course we end up marrying each other. You can't forbid them to love!" Mrs Potts said strictly. "Besides, it's not like they are the only couple here."

"True, just yesterday I saw Luke and Clarissa, you know the stable boy and one of the maids, together. I'm not sure what happened, they kissed and that disappeared in the stables. I didn't saw them again un "Me, the til this morning. I could have made them stop, but..." Cogsworth chuckled. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"And just remember US, 22 years ago." Mrs Potts said. "Me, the beautiful, young 25 years old maid and you, the 21 old servant. Do you remember how we snuck out, so the old Queen wouldn't notice."  
Mrs Potts blushed.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"I...I wish things could be like before, but remember when we were caught and just because I...she screamed at us. Oh god, I never want to go through that again!"

Cogsworth laid an arm around Potts. "Oh, marie, and this is why I swore to never force any couple to break up." Cogsworth looked out at Michelle & Lumiere. His eyes squinted and he frowned. "Never..."

"I'm glad, love!"

* * *

"So, your Majesty. Why did you not accept my piece. It's good, better than-"

"Oh, shut up!" Prince Adam looked agrily at Elena.

"I just want to know!" the spanisch girl was close to tears.

"Like I care about that. i hated it. Harp music is AWFUL!"

"But I...I tried!"

"You know, maybe I will...well, I was thinking about marrying you. My brother pressures me to marry and I heard you're nobility. However, you'll have to give up music FOREVER!"

"But...but musics my passion. My life!"

"And that's the point! As your husband I'll be your life." Prince adam said angrily.

Elena just silently stared into the flames as Prince adam left.


	13. Surprise, here is your puzzle of fate!

On all hallows day, the servants gathered in the ball room. The prince had left for a couple of days and Cogsworth and Mrs Potts had come up with a secret plan. Though, it was only truly secret for two special people.

"Are you going to the secret meeting tonight?" Fife nervously asked Elena.

"Hinestly, I don 't care enough about HER to help. Lumiere is fine, but...look, Fife I'm tired. I'll go for a walk to get rid of the headaches and then I'll go to bed."

"Okay..." Fife left as Elena quickly put on her cloak and left the castle. That was her chance! She could run and leave to a better place. Maybe even leave the country. Italy seemed nice, Germany, Netherlands...or even back to Spain, full with memories of her parents. A few tears ran down her face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Elena quickly turned around, to face Forte who was standing right behind her, his arms crossed and looking a bit angry.

"Oh, just out for a walk, I..." Michelle sighed. "Look, Fort I can't go through with this anymore. I can't marry the Prince, because...he is awful and wants to control me! I don't want that!"

Michelle started to sob.

"Oh, come on, now. Don't you worry. As soon as you're married we can get rid of that Prince. And then..."

He whispered something into her ear.

"Really?" Elena smiled.

"Sure..."

Elena gave him a short hug. "Fine, I'll do it!" She quickly ran back inside the building.

Just as Forte wanted to enter as well, he heard footsteps and cracking branches behind him.

* * *

"They're coming!" Fife shouted as he saw Michelle and Lumiere walk towards the room. They had been sent a letter from Mrs Potts, that they'd celebrate here secretly. However, they had no idea what part they'd play tonight!

"Okay!" Cogsworth said. "You know what to do, when they enter!"

"Yes!" The other servants answered. Everyone had taken their place.

* * *

_Half an hour earlier..._

Lumiere was standing in front of Michelles bedroom. She was dressing herself for the evening.

He himself only wore a plain, light yellow silk shirt and his usual pants. Unfortunately, as a servant he didn't had many clothes for such occasions.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Um, NO! My hair, ew! I wanna look good tonight!" Michelle screamed.

"Haha, don't you worry, love, you will." Lumiere answered. Once the young paintress finally left the room, Lumiere outh stood wide open. Michelle wore a geogous light green dress, with black ruffles on the sleeves and skirt. Lovely golden earrings, as well as a golden necklace decorated her body. Also,this was the first time he saw her with open hair. She had lovely brown curls (AN: If you wanna know how she looks, check the link in my profile. The only thing missing in this scene is the crown).

"Michelle, my angel, you look lovely."

"I...thank you, my dear!"

She smiled at him. The beauty and the servant left to the ball room.

* * *

"One...two...," Cogsworth counted, as his friend (because in the last few months he and Lumiere had truly gotten close) and his lover approached the room. "...three...NOW!"

Just as the couple enetered the room:

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday" Mrs Potts said, took Michelles hand and let her to a table, where a LOT of gift boxes where stapled.

"B-but...how did you knew?" Michelle asked, as she took one of the gift boxes in confusion.

"Well, Dora here, told us!"

Dora Pintura stepped forward and hugged Michelle.(AN: If you wanna know what the following sentence means in english, look at google translater) "Querida niña. Felicitaciones por su decimoctavo año. No puedo poner en palabras lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, el que es un altruista, belleza tan adorable, inteligente. Y así una mujer que tiene a su hombre elegido para que coincida con su belleza y encanto. Y creo que, probablemente, que el engendro animal también encontró a alguien que hacía juego con su superficialidad y el alma asquerosa."

Michelle, who had learned spanish from Pintura, laughed abouit the last part. But then she thanked her mentor for the kind words. "Gracias, profesor. Más información ... jeje ... tal vez, que ... regalo?"

"Huh?" Lumiere wondered.

"I asked her if she..."

"So, you want a gift, eh?" Dora asked playfully. "Oh, don't you worry, mi niña bonita. I got something lovely for you."

Dora took the biggest package from the table and gave it to Michelle.

"The exited girl opened the box. It was wrapped in light green paper, decorated with a golden sun pattern and small golden roses."

Cogsworth and Mrs Potts watched Michelle, bearing large grins on their faces.

Michelle gasped as she took out a complete set of painting stuff.

"Oh...oh...Dora...I." Michelles eyes filled with tears and she ran outside the room. The servants ran begind her, but Lumiere stopped them. "I will talk to her." He went out to talk to his girlfriend.

* * *

Michelle sat outside, at the balcony. She cryied, her face lay on her hands.

"Oh, stop crying, you little sissy!"

Michelle gasped and looked up, diretly into the fourious face of Elena.

"You think YOU got it hard?"

"Shut up, yeah? I've got NO time for this." Michelle sobbed.

"Oh, poor baby. The servants throw you a birthday party and you're still not happy!"

"Well, you wouldn't be happy either if your best friend couldn't be with you on your birthday!" Michelle protested.

"Of course I do!" Elena said.

Michelle looked at her in confusion.

"I know it...how it feels. Because my birthday is...today."

Michelle frowned _Oh, great! Same birthday as me..._

"And my best friend, Fife, he is in there. To be with you!"

Michelle stared at Elena.

"He is all over you! But you know, everyone is. You are the intelligent beauty, who flew from an arranged marriage. Everyone thinks you're some kind of martyr. And I, who'll soon wed someone I...everyone looks at me and thinks wrongly of me. They think of me as a slut!It's-"

"Well, are they SO wrong?" Michelle interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I'm very sorry, Elena, but it's true! I've heard it from your aunt. Before you...got into an actual "relationship", you flirtet and had fun with several servants here!"

"So? What does it mat-?"

"It matters a LOT!" Michelle said. "True love is pure and you...you're not! And this is why you'll never know what true love is!"

Elena wanted to say something, but instead she just got up, gave Michelle an eloquent glance and stormed off.

"She hates me." Michelle concluded ironically and stood up. "As if her shitty life is my fault. Did I tell her to marry the prince, to disobey her aunt? No, I'm just...just...," she sighed. "Just talking to myself."

"Oh, my dear. Waht you said was true."

Michelle looked up, from where the voice came. On the tree above the balcony sat a most beautiful blonde woman. Her long hair shimmered in the starlight like gold.

"Why...why does your hair look-"

"No time for explanations." The blonde woman smiled. "Your true faith will soon reveal itself. Like a puzzle. The first piece, in in the rose garden!" She pointed at the garden with her wand.

Michelle hardly could see it in the dark."For tonight, once you reunite with your true love, you'll lose a friend forever!"

With those words, the blonde lady disappeared. For a second it looked, like she'd become one with the starlight. But that couldn't be. Could it?

"That was strange..." Michelle whispered.

"Michelle?" Lumieres voice screamed through the night.

"My darling, where are youuuuuu?!"

"If I reunite with my...love, I'll lose a friend for...ever..."

Michelle couldn't let that happen, so she jumped from the balcony and landed in the soft grass below. She loved Lumiere but she couldn't lose another friend. "Belle..." Or maybe it was her again. Once she left her, now she might die. Michelle ran. _"I've got to leve...I've got to leave...I've got to leave..."_

* * *

It took a while for Lumiere to reach the balcony. But Michelle was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you looking for something?"

Full of hope, Lumiere slowly turned around...but it was only Forte.

"Yeah, my girlfriend!"

"Oh, her...yeah, I saw her, when I walked through the garden. She had a fight and the started to talk to herself. Then she jumped from the balcony." He faked some worry, but Lumiere didn't notice.

"Oh no, was she hurt?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe she's..." Lumiere jumped as well.

"What the heck are you doing, you stupid-?"

But Lumiere didn't listen to him, he ran in the direction of the rose garden.

* * *

Michelle shook when she noticed the unmoving body between the roses. "Mr. Schmidt?" she softly asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes still glowing with life.

"Mi...Mi...chell...e?"

"Don't worry, I'll save-"

"MICHELLLLE!"

"Lumiere? No! Lumiere stay away from me, please."

But he didn't hear what she said and grabbed her hand. "But what is wrong my love?"

Michelle still looked into Schmidts eyes as the glow slowly disappeared-. And then, he was dead.


	14. Will you love me, come what may?

Lumiere and Michelle quickly got back to the palace, where the other servants where still partying.

"Schmidt is dead!" Lumiere shouted, as they entered the ballroom.

Cogsworth frowned. "Lumiere, stop making such tasteless jokes!"

"It's true!" Michelle insisted.

"What?" Mrs Potts.

Cogsworth mouth dropped. "But...how?"

"I have no idea! He got stabbed and bled to death I guess." Lumiere said.

Mrs Potts fainted, Cogsworth put his head into his hands. "Oh, my god..."

Michelle turned to him. "It's my fault...if Lumiere hadn't taken my hand, he wouldn't have died..."

"It's not your fault." Cogsworth said. "Let's go and get his body inside."

* * *

When the Prince returned and heard of his servants death, he decided that from now on Cogsworth would hold the position of the deceased one.

He also ordered Lumiere and Michelle to find out who the murderer was.

"Why us? Who does he think we are? Holmes and Watson?" Michelle asked, as she and Lumiere sat at the huge garden under the fullmoon. She didn't want to do this, since she didn't want to think of the dead servant anymore. It just upset her.

"It was a bad week for all of us. The maids fear for their líves, now that a possible murderer is around."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no one says there'll be more victims. They should calm down a bit."

Lumiere gently chuckled. "I know we missed the opputunity on the party, but...I've got something prepared." Lumiere said.

_Lumiere_ cleared his throat, before started to sing.

_Never knew, I could feel like this, _  
_Like I've never seen the sky before _  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss _  
_Everyday I love you more and more _  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing _  
_Telling me to give you everything _  
_Seasons may change, winter to spring _  
_But I love you, until the end of time_

Michelle smiled, as she started to sing as well.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace _  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste _  
_It all revolves around you_

Both:

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide _  
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side _  
_Storm clouds may gather, _  
_And stars may collide_

_But I love you, until the end of time _

_Come what may, come what may _  
_I will love you, until my dying day_

Michelle hugged Lumiere and gave him a kiss.  
"Never leave me!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"I promise I will."

* * *

Weeks kept passing and soon, it was close to christmas.

Michelle had finally finished her present for Lumiere, as she saw a shadow lurking at the door.

"Elena?" Michelle saw the young woman enter her room.

"Hey." Elena said quitley. The usually shiny black hair was messy and dark rings were visible beneath her dark blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I am...I just...the Prince decided that he wouldn't want me and I got...k-kicked out of the choir." Elena shrugged, pretending that it didn't affect her.  
Michelle knew very well, what that was supposed to mean: Elenas heart got broken. Not by the Prince, though.

"But...wasn't the Prince all over you?"

"Ha, he thought I was too disobedient to be his wife and he decided to rather pick a french girl as his wife." Elena sighed.

"And why did you get kicked out of-?"

"Because there was "no need for me" anymore. I wasn't "of use"." Elenas eyes were full of regret. "I'd like to apologize. For everything. I'm sorry. Can't we get a fresh start?"

Michelle smiled. "Of course. And you and your aunt could-"

"No! No, I'm sorry, but I could never become what she wants me to be..."

"I understand."

Elena went over to Michelles paintings. "May I?"

Michelle nodded.

Elena looked through them. "They are pretty good. But...hey!" Elena had just found the painting, Michelle had made of her. "Who is this?"

"A woman I met at THAT night."

"I see. You never found the murderer, did you? Maybe it was her." Elena suggested.

"Maybe. She...had told me, I'd lose a friend if Lumiere finds me..."

"Maybe she killed him and told you this, so she wouldn't get suspected? I personally can't believe a "prophecy"."

"No, I got the feeling it was real."

"Hm, well if you think so. i personally don't believe in magic."

Elena started to look through the paintings again. Suddenly she noticed something weird. "Who is the brown haired girl? You painted her countless times." Elena said. And it was true. Most of Michelles paintings were of this girl. Different ages, clothes, poses, but certainly the same girl.

"That's my Belle. She was my best friend in the village. I miss her..."

"I'm sorry." Elena said.

* * *

In the early evening, most servants sat together in the living room. Mrs Potts had made cake and cookies and hot chocolate. The snow outside was falling and Michelle and Lumiere sat together. Her head rested on his shoulders.  
Elena sat there with Cogsworth, talking about Spain and how Elena didn't even know what snow even was, until she moved here.

The fire in the fire place cracked.

"Tommorrow is christmas eve, lets sing!" Lumiere suggested.

The others agreed. "I'll start."

Lumieres deep voice started to sing "White Christmas", as the other cuddled together, watching the fire place or the falling snow. Michelle thought it couldn't be more perfect. Boy, was she wrong...

* * *

On Christmas eve, in the morning Michellle could not find Lumiere. "Where could he be this early?" she wondered, as she made her way through the castle.

She suddenly heard an annoying giggle behind a closed door and...Lumieres voice? She quickly opened the door and saw Lumiere with..."Babette?" Kissing!

Babette blushed and hurried out of the closet.

"Michelle, it's not what it looks like!" Lumiere said.

"Tell THAT, to your new girlfriend!" Michelle shouted, slammed the door (and accidentally hit Lumiere, who was about to exit) and ran off, crying.

* * *

**There'll be only one more chapter of this story (I'm planing a sequel though, but before I start with that, I'll finish "Look into your eyes", my Hercules story).**


	15. The Transformation

Finally, Christmas had arrived. Everyone was happy. everyone but two servants.

"I just can't believe it!" Michelle muttered, as she and Elena decorated the tree.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Lumiere...we broke up!"

"WHAT?! Why?"

"He cheated on me..."

"That bastard! I'll teach him a lesson!"

But before Elena could leave, Michelle grabbed her hand.

"Don't. I don't want you to get in trouble..."

Elena looked into Michelles green eyes. "Fine."

They went back to decorating.

Angelique entered the room. "Let's hope the prince won't ruin our christmas this year." she said. "Well, done, girls. Now go to the kitchen. Mrs Potts just made some fruit cake."

"Okay." The girls answered and left.

* * *

In the afternoon, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts were sitting in the kitchen, all by themselves. "What a stressful day. In my childhood back in England, christmas was very nice." Mrs Potts said.

"Yes. Oh, had I just stayed there. But..." he took her hand- "Then I'd never met you."

Mrs Potts blushed. "We can't...what about Chip?"

"Well, he already has to grow up without...well, I could be his..."

"It's too early, my dear." Mrs Potts said, stood up and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, you might be right. But I love-"

Before Cogsworth could finish his sentence, Mrs Potts locked his lips with hers.

"Me too." she said smiling and left the room.

Cogsworth stayed there, confused. Then his gaze trailed up to the ceiling...and the mistletoe, hanging there.

* * *

In the evening, everyone had gathered in the throne room. Michelle and Elena watched as the other servants put a present for the prince under the tree.

"Michelle!"

"Ugh..." Michelle turned to see Lumiere behind her.

"What?"

"Let me explain what happened..."

"No! It's quite clear! You kissed that little-"

Michelle screamed.

"Get away from me, you unfaithful bugger!"

Lumiere looked at her, heartbroken.

He turned around, as the prince just entered the room. He sat on his throne, looking rather grumpy. As always.

Lumiere got to him.

"Bring me my presents! " Adam shouted.

"Here your Highness. Please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when-" However, Lumiere was interrupted, when Adam snatched the gift away.

"Ah, just give it to me!A storybook? You call this a present? I hope you have something better for me, Forte!"

Elena rolled her eyes.

Michelle shook her head. "He is so ungrateful!" she whispered.

Suddenly, Forte filled the room with the most gloomy sounds.

The prince looked unhappy. "What is that?"

Forte stopped playing. "Um, a small piece in your honor, master."

"I hate it. Forte, that stuff is gloomy!"

Suddenly everybody heard a loud knocking at the door.

The prince stood and angrily screamed. "Who disturbs my christmas?" he stormed to the door.

"How should we know?" Michelle said.

It was an elderly woman, wearing a cloak.

"Please, take this rose... in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

The prince shook his head. "I don't need a rose. Go away you wretched old hag!"

He closed the door. But then he opened it again.

The old woman was gone. instead there was...

"It's her! The prophecy..." Michelle muttered.

"What?" Elena asked in shock.

"Yes, Michelle." the enchantress said. "I'm so sorry, but for this princes horrible personality, I will also have to punish you and your friends!" Then she turned to Adam. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever a beast."

"Noo!" Adam shouted, as he was covered in bright light.

But also all the servants got transformed.

When Michelle opened her eyes, all the other people were gone. Instead, the room was filled with furniture and other objects.

"Where is every one?" She turned to the right. Elena was gone too. Instead, there was a beautiful golden harp. Then Michelle started to understand. She looked down on herself. What had once been her body was now a long, thing wood stick.

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Mrs Potts, who was now a teapot. The clock beside her seemed to be Cogsworth. She then turned to where Lumiere had been. He had become a candlestick.

The servants suddenly started to flip out. The maids screamed and cried. even Elena started to sob. Only Michelle stayed calm.

Suddenly a huge shadow rushed through the room. t was the prince. Or not. Adam had turned into the hideous beast.

He let out a growl.

* * *

"And...this is really what happened?" Belle asked.

Michelle nodded. The others had already left, to go to bed, while Michelle had told her the whole story. Well, almost. She had left out, that the beast had been a human and had only referred to him as "The Master" to Belle.

"Wow, how can this curse be broken?" Belle asked. Michelle shrugged. "No idea." She knew it was essential, that Belle didn't knew. She had to truly fall in love with the Beast and knowing that he was actually a handsome human Prince could manipulate her feelings.

"Now, Belle. Go to bed. we need to get up early tomorrow. " Belle nodded. "Good night, Michelle."

"Good night, dear." Belle left the room, but Michelle stayed inside the dark kitchen. Finally Belle was back. She smiled. Now nothing bad would ever happen again. But Michelle quickly shook off this thought. One should never tempt fate. It might get you turned into a paint brush.

* * *

**_So, that was it for now. The sequel will take place immediately after this ending. It will be a retelling of the movie, but...not completely. It will feauture new Situations (or altered situations), my characters, maybe new songs? Well, now, however I will continue my Hercules fanfiction "Look into your eyes". See you, guys!_**


End file.
